Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-7t^{7}+3t^{4}) + (-2t^{5}-7t^{2} ) - ( 2t^{7}+t^{5}) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(-7t^{7}+3t^{4}) + (-2t^{5}-7t^{2}) + (-2t^{7}-t^{5})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7t^{7}+3t^{4} - 2t^{5}-7t^{2} - 2t^{7}-t^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ - {7 t^7} + {3 t^4} - \color{#DF0030}{2 t^5} - \color{#9D38BD}{7 t^2} - {2 t^7} - \color{#DF0030}{ t^5} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -7 -2 ) t^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ t^5} + { 3 t^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -7 t^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-9t^{7}-3t^{5}+3t^{4}-7t^{2}$